(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for selecting items using a touchscreen. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for selecting items displayed on a touchscreen using the touchscreen.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Digital terminals are commonly provided in various applications, including in vehicles. Digital terminals typically provide user interfaces including a button assigned to a direction key function or a keypad.
As a touchscreen has been widely used, user interfaces using a touch input are provided. A touchscreen is constructed in such a manner that, when a user touches a character displayed on a screen or a specific point of the screen without using a keyboard, the touched point is detected to recognize an item selected by the user and execute a command corresponding to the item using stored software.
Conventional touchscreens allow a user to select a single item by a single touch input, and thus the user needs to apply multiple touch inputs in order to select a plurality of items. Particularly, when a user touches a touchscreen multiple times while driving a car, such actions may impede safe driving. Accordingly, an effective interface provision method capable of selecting a plurality of items according to a touch input or a dragging operation is needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.